


First Kiss and New Beginning

by Ryukichan



Series: AtsuKita [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kiss scene, M/M, Romance, a little fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryukichan/pseuds/Ryukichan
Summary: “Jadi…”Atsumu berjengit.“…lain kali jika kau ingin berciuman lebih baik untuk membaca situasi ketimbang bertanya lebih dulu,” kata Kita. Dia mencubit hidung Atsumu gemas sebelum meraih tasnya lalu pergi melewati Atsumu yang masih mematung diam tidak bergerak.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Series: AtsuKita [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	First Kiss and New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat membaca

**_AtsuKita week drabble_ **

****

**_#. First Kiss and New Beginning_ **

“Kita-san, boleh aku menciummu?”

Kita yang sedang mengancingkan baju sekolahnya itu seketika berhenti, dia lalu menoleh pada Atsumu yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya, satu alisnya naik satu mili. “Kenapa kau bertanya.”

Atsumu berdehem pelan kemudian menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk, “Yah, aku pikir mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku bertanya terlebih dahulu.”

Kedua bola mata Kita menyipit, “Meskipun kita sudah berpcaran hampir seminggu?” tanyanya.

Atsumu menelan ludah namun dia mengangguk.

“Hm…” Kita mendengkus keras, “Rasanya terdengar seperti seorang murid yang meminta izin ke toilet pada gurunya.” Lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mengancingkan baju.

“Ugh…ja-jadi boleh atau tidak?”

Kita memakai blazer abu-abunya lalu menutup lokernya sedikit agak keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi memekakkan yang membuat Atsumu berjengit kaget. “Aku pikir kau itu type orang yang akan melakukannya tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu, Atsumu,” kata Kita.

Atsumu kembali berdehem lalu memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Yeah, yang Kita katakan barusan itu memang tidak salah, dia ini memang type orang yang akan bergerak terlebih dulu tanpa mau mendengar protesan lawan mainnya. Tapi, Kita Shinsuke itu kasus lain, jangankan berciuman berpegangan tangan saja Atsumu masih harus mengumpulkan keberanian. Meski mereka sudah resmi berpacaran entah kenapa Atsumu tetap segan untuk berbuat seenaknya.

“Yeah…itu…aku…” Tanpa sadar sebutir keringat turun dari kening Atsumu. Entah sejak kapan udara di ruang ganti jadi terasa sedikit agak berat dan Atsumu semakin tidak berani menatap Kita tepat ke matanya.

Tidak lama terdengar helaan napas pelan dari Kita. Atsumu menelan ludah takut-takut, apa dia menanya sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dia tanyakan?

“Atsumu, tatap mata lawan bicaramu saat sedang berbicara.”

 _Itu, mustahil, Kita-san!_ Batinya menjerit.

“Atsumu!”

“I-Iya!”

Refleks Atsumu menoleh pada Kita, dan seketika itu juga dia mematung saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Kita menicumnya. Tekankan sekali lagi, Kita Sedang Menciumnya! Kedua bola mata Atsumu membulat tidak percaya.

Awalnya hanya sekadar ciuman ringan, sampai Atsumu menggerakkan jemari kanannya, mengusap pelan telinga kiri Kita lalu menyelipkan jemarinya ke helaian rambut Kita yang halus dan menariknya lebih dekat hingga dia bisa memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Atsumu menjilat bibir Kita lembut, meminta izin, dan tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Kita membuka mulutnya, memeprsilahkan lidah Atsumu untuk mejelajahi isi mulutnya, memakannya dengan rakus hingga membuatnya kehabisan napas dan membiarkan saliva turun dari sudut bibirnya hingga ke dagu.

Seketika nafsu membakar keduanya. Jemari kiri Atsumu bahkan semakin berani melingkar di pinggang Kita dan menariknya hingga benar-benar menghapus jarak.

Dengan susah payah Kita mengupulkan kembali kewarasannya lalu mendorong pelan dada Atsumu. Kita memang menikmati ciuman pertama mereka sejak mereka berpacaran, tetapi dia juga masih membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernapas.

Dengan berat hati Atsumu melepas ciuman mereka, menyisakan saliva di sudut bibir masing-masing. Kita menunduk, mengatur napasnya yang memburu, begitu juga dengan Atsumu. Dari jarak yang hanya nol senti meter ini Kita sampai bisa mendengar deru napas Atsumu tepat di telinganya.

Dengan perlahan Kita melepas lengan Kiri Atsumu di pinggangnya lalu mundur satu langkah. Dia harus menahannya sampai di sini, karena jika tidak Kita tidak menjamin mereka masih bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

“Jadi…”

Atsumu berjengit.

“…lain kali jika kau ingin berciuman lebih baik untuk membaca situasi ketimbang bertanya lebih dulu,” kata Kita. Dia mencubit hidung Atsumu gemas sebelum meraih tasnya lalu pergi melewati Atsumu yang masih mematung diam tidak bergerak.

“Aku menaruh kunci ruang klub di meja dekat pintu. Cepat selesaikan urusanmu dan kunci pintunya. Kecuali jika kau mau menginap di sini seorang diri!” seru Kita dari luar.

Butuh waktu lima menit sampai Atsumu sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Buru-buru dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Wajahnya memerah matang hingga ke telinga. Astaga! Yang barusan itu terlalu luar biasa untuk disebut sebagai ciuman pertama sejak mereka berpacaran, sangking dalamnya Atsumu sampai lupa untuk menahan libidonya.

“Aku menaruh kunci ruang klub di meja dekat pintu. Cepat selesaikan urusanmu dan kunci pintunya. Kecuali jika kau mau menginap di sini seorang diri!” seru Kita dari luar.

Dia menunduk lalu meringis, sekarang Atsumu harus mengurus yang di bawah sana seorang diri. Lain kali Atsumu tidak akan membiarkan Kita melarikan diri.

Kita mendongak, dia menatap langit malam di atas sana dengan lekat, tubuhnya sedikit menggigil saat angin malam menerpanya. Tapi meski begitu entah kenapa Kita tidak merasa kedinginan, justru malah sebaliknya.

Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Tenang, dia harus tenang, setidaknya hingga dia sampai di rumah nanti.

“Kita-san!”

Kita otomatis menoleh. Dia tersenyum kecil saat melihat Atsumu keluar dari ruang klub dengan kondisi pakaian rapih dan senyum lebar yang terasa sedikit lain dari biasanya. Atsumu jelas sekali terlihat sangat senang, meski ada sedikit kesal di sudut matanya. Kurang lebih Kita tahu apa yang membuat Atsumu kesal, lagi pula itu salahnya.

“Maaf karena sudah membuatmu menunggu lama, Kita-san.”

Kita menggeleng, “Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa maklum.”

Dan saat kedua pipi Atsumu merona merah Kita tertawa.

“Lagi pula aku lama di sana kan gara-gara Kita-san juga. Lain kali akan aku pastikan kau tidak melarikan diri.”

“Begitu. Aku akan menantikannya.”

Setelah ini hubungan mereka mungkin akan memulai awal yang baru. Kita tersenyum kecil, dia jadi tidak sabar akan seperti apa hubungan mereka kedepannya.

**Author's Note:**

> Hanya ingin ikut merayakan event AtsuKita meski telat beberapa hari wkwkwkwk  
> sebisa mungkin aku kejar promt yang lainnya sebelum waktunya selesai tanggal 26 nanti
> 
> Oh iya  
> Terima kasih karena sudah mampir dan membaca  
> Mari kita ramaikan fandom AtsuKita dalam bahasa Indonesia!!!!!!


End file.
